


Light In Darkness

by aphoticghost



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticghost/pseuds/aphoticghost
Summary: Shei Dominika held in grief like a sponge, gripping to her emotions until something or someone squeezes her and everything spills out. She couldn't bear life after her friends passed away, but luckily she still had Sharnell Reid. They had planned their trip to Japan for years, at first it started with the entire group until tragedy struck. Soon she found herself in an unknown place and surrounded by unknown people, and who was that Lord? She was told his name was Lord Sesshomaru and she couldn't help but feel like he hated her, and she didn't have the faintest idea why. Will Shei find her way home, or will she be stuck in the past forced to live out her life without her family?
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Light In Darkness

Shei Dominika was no doubt impatient. She could hardly wait for the microwave to finish making her food, much less for someone important to her to do something with her. Especially when it was something as important as this day. Shei planned this trip for months and here she was minutes from running through the fields in honor of her friends.

Shei sat at one of the small picnic tables that was walking distance from a nearby restroom and the small path towards the trail that led through the countryside. Shei waited and waited as she tapped her fingers erratically against the wood, while her best friend was currently in the bathroom taking her sweet time to finish up.

As soon as the tall girl walked out of the restroom, Shei jumped up and grabbed her hand. “Why do you take so long to go to the bathroom?!” She exclaimed in her face and pulled her to the trail almost too quickly as the tall girl stumbled behind her. 

“Relax Shei, you’re gonna end up falling.” Shei grinned at her, especially when she knew she was right. 

“Don’t patronize me Sharnell, I’ve been wanting to do this for ages and now we are here!” Sharnell smiled but quickly averted her gaze so she didn’t have to see the sadness in Sharnell’s eyes. 

Both girls quickly walked through the shrubbery, and made their way through the forest, quick to find a large meadow filled with hundreds of flowers. Shei gasped out loud as she ran ahead, brushing her fingers across several different colors of blossoms. Flowers were one of the things that made her smile, especially when her best friend in the whole wide world was alongside her. After awhile Shei looked over at Sharnell and noticed she was laying on her back, gazing at the sun. Shei sighed and flopped down next to her, looking over with a hint of sadness. 

“Do you think Heaven does exist?” Shei muttered, and Sharnell looked over, her face stricken with grief. 

“I hope so, or we’ll never see them again,” Sharnell spoke back to her, knowing they were probably gonna spend a few more minutes grieving over their friends. 

Shei gasped, her expression breaking as several tears fell down her face, and into the soft grass. For a moment, Shei wished it was her that was in that car so that she wouldn’t have to continue to feel the pain of losing the ones closest to her.   
When she got the call, she was waiting at a local cafe with Sharnell and they immediately rushed to the hospital fearing the worst. On that day their worst fears rang true and they were met with rushing feelings of horror. The doctors told them that they were alive when the car caught fire, and the firefighters couldn’t get there fast enough to save them. Edith and Summer were on their way to have their weekly hangout when a drunk driver hit them, killing them and the driver. 

“I’m glad we came here. Edith would have loved to be here in Japan with us.” Shei looked at Sharnell, smiling slightly. 

“She is here with us, in our hearts.” Sharnell smiled, a few tears rolling down her face, “Summer’s here too. They both would have loved it here.” 

Shei nodded in agreement as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve, as she noticed two large butterflies flying up to them. “Look Shar! They’re here!” She pointed at the butterflies as they flew up into the sky together and disappeared into the clouds. 

Sharnell watched as they flew away, saying her final goodbyes to her family once and for all, hoping now she could move on and be happy with whatever the future held for her. Both girls sat up and looked around them, the atmosphere less grief-filled and brighter. After a few minutes of sitting there, they both got up and started walking through the forest again, in search of something but they didn’t quite know what yet.

Shei walked ahead of the tall girl, running her fingers through the leaves and branches. She could almost feel this strong energy pulling her quickly in one direction, almost like it was speaking to her. She could hear the whispers in the wind, beckoning her forward, and in the direction of a tall golden mirror, that was covered in vines and dirt almost like it was standing there for hundreds of years, but the mirror was crystal clear. 

“What the heck?” Shei whispered as they both walked closer to it, slightly wary of the energy that almost flooded around them. Sharnell tried to pull Shei back, hoping she wouldn’t interact with the spooky mirror, but she just pulled forward.

“Shei be careful, it feels weird here,” Sharnell warned the girl, hoping they would just leave and forget about the mirror and the weird force that spilled out of it. Shei turned back towards Sharnell, smiling slightly. 

“Can’t you hear it?” Sharnell cocked her head to the side, almost like a dog. “Hear what?” Shei walked even closer, almost an arm’s reach from the mirror, and suddenly it was like they were both being pulled in.   
“Sharnell?!” Shei gasped, turning back towards her best friend, reaching for her, and grabbing onto her arms. 

“Whatever you do, do not let me go,” Sharnell yelled as both of their feet dragged even closer to the mirror, as a white mist flew out, surrounding them, and almost suffocating them. They both held onto each other as they were quickly pulled into the mirror and surrounded by darkness, everything void of light. 

“Sharnell are you okay?” Shei looked up at the blonde-haired girl, her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden change in light. Sharnell nodded, looking around but she realized she couldn’t see anything. 

“I’m fine, I think.” Sharnell held onto Shei’s arms as they both stared into the darkness, hoping somehow light would appear. They were there for only a few seconds when suddenly they were thrust forward and dumped out onto damp grass. The girls groaned as they both looked up, seeing only bright blue skies and white clouds. Shei pushed herself up as she quickly looked around assessing the entire situation. 

“Well, I don’t think we are in Japan anymore.” Shei stood up, stumbling slightly but finding her footing and looking around with her hands on her hips. 

Sharnell followed suit, quick to get on her two feet, but luckily not stumbling like the short girl next to her. “Well, Shei what do you think just fuckin happened?!” Sharnell began to panic, as she looked around noticing only forest going on for miles and miles. 

Shei shrugged, walking forward on a mission to figure out exactly what happened, and why. She slightly recognized the area, realizing it was the same forest they were in just minutes ago, but it was different.

“I- I think we are still in the same area Shar.” Shei wasn’t quite certain in that remark but she knew that the mirror sat in the same area as before. 

Sharnell tried even more not to panic as she grabbed onto Shei’s arm. “We can’t be! It looks completely different.”

Shei shook her head, motioning to the trees, and the wildlife around her, “Yeah it’s a little different, look the trees are the same just younger.” 

Sharnell couldn’t believe her eyes as she noticed the trees did indeed look younger, and not quite as tall. Both girls looked at each other in bewilderment as they continued to walk through the forest hoping to retrace their steps back to where they first started. 

Shei grabbed Sharnell’s hand and led her forward, until they finally reached the clearing with all the flowers, but instead of flowers it was like a bomb had gone off. The grass was burnt in several areas, and there was a thick stench of death. Shei covered her mouth as she couldn’t quite bear the smell. It was like a war happened, but both girls had no idea how when it was perfectly normal before.

“Are you sure we are still in the same area?” Sharnell asked again, her face in disgust. Shei nodded, and pointed to the middle of the clearing. 

“Shar there’s people over there.” Both girls stared forward as a girl with black hair picked up a black orb turning it pink as soon as it touched her skin. They watched with wide eyes, as the girl began to mutter something and a bright light burst from the orb, as it flew into the sky. Shei gasped loudly, alerting the group of people who turned to them in disbelief. As soon as they turned they all were covered in a glowing light, even Shei and Sharnell. 

Sharnell gasped and turned to her best friend, noticing that her hair was turning even lighter pink than it already was. It was like she transformed right in front of her as two stripes appeared on her cheeks, pointing up towards her nose. Her eyes were open in terror as they turned almost silver and then pure white. Claws grew from her nails, and her ears turned long and pointed, like you’d see in a fantasy movie. Her hair grew longer, and even more curlier, reaching her mid back. 

Shei gasped in shock as she looked at her hands, “Sharnell?! What’s happening to me!” She still wore her long pink sweatshirt, that covered her white plaid skirt halfway, but it seemed to swallow her whole as she thinned out slightly, still curvy but her body was more defined. Sharnell shook her head in shock when suddenly it was like she was being pulled away in the opposite direction, her body fading away slowly. Shei screamed as she jumped forward trying to grab the tall girl, but her hands just went through her body like she wasn’t even there. 

“Sharnell! Come back!” Tears sprung to her eyes as Sharnell faded away, like she never existed at all. Shei continued to scream as she laid on the grass, digging her claws into her hands and drawing blood. 

It was like everything rushed forward as hundreds of scents flooded her senses, and she could see everything for miles, almost like a hawk. Shei’s body couldn’t bare everything as she covered her nose in shock and hurt. 

Suddenly like a flip had switched, Shei froze and looked up noticing the rag tag group had gotten even closer to her. It was like she could smell each one of them, and smell exactly how they felt. They were about 10 feet away from her, and the girl that held the orb looked upon her in pity and shock. Shei turned away, and took in a shuttered breath, tears dripping into the grass as she tried to fully understand what just took place. One moment Sharnell was with her, and the next she was gone just like everyone else she held dearly. Her body shook as she pushed herself up, facing the girl again. 

“W-what did you do to me?! She’s gone because of you!” She yelled in English as a tall boy with long white hair and a bright red yukata pushed the girl behind him and held out a large sword protectively. He yelled back fiercely at Shei, “We don’t understand you, Why are you here wench?!” 

Shei glared at the boy, the grief hitting her again full force, and even stronger than before. “I don’t know! We were on a trip, and there was this fuckin mirror!” As soon as she spoke in Japanese the girl pushed past the boy, quick to kneel in front of her.

“You’re not from here are you?” She spoke in English, Shei shook her head almost in relief, wiping the tears from her face.

“We came to Japan from the United States, We were mourning our friends when we found a mirror that pulled us in and then we ended up here. I just want to go home.” She pushed her bangs out of her face as she looked closely at the girl, and then at the others around her. “Where am I?” 

The girl sighed, and sat back on her rear dreading the conversation that was going to come. 

“This is Japan, but five hundred years in the past. What year are you from?” The girl looked at her in pity, but there was a deep sense of understanding in her eyes. 

Shei almost couldn’t believe what she was being told, but after everything that just happened she wasn’t too surprised when she nodded. “2019, It was July 14th.” 

The girl nodded, and smiled at her. “I’m from the future too. 1997 precisely which is about 22 years before you. I noticed you weren’t from here as soon as I saw your clothing.” Shei nodded, looking up at everyone again but noticed one person in particular. He was extremely tall, and built towering over everyone in the surrounding area. He wore a white yakata, that had a red pattern of Sakura blossoms and seemed to hold himself in a regal way, he looked at her in disgust as they both made eye contact. Shei glared at him, looking back at the girl. “What’s your name?” She whispered, almost scared to ask the question. 

The girl grinned, “I’m Kagome Higurashi, and this is Inuyasha.” She motioned to the boy that protected her before. “That is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Jaken.” She then motioned to the man that looked away in disgust almost sensing what was to come, “And that is Lord Sesshomaru, he’s Inuyasha’s brother.” His name immediately stuck in her head, as she tried not to look at him longer than normal. 

Shei looked at them all and then at Kagome, “I’m Shei Dominika, if you don’t mind me asking, uh what happened to me?” Kagome grimised and shrugged. 

“I really don’t know. I wished on the Shikon no Tama that everyone would find happiness, and become who they truly were.” Shei shook her head, trying to figure out logically what happened. 

“That can’t be possible! I am not like this!” Shei gasped as she felt a sudden panic attack coming on, “What about Sharnell?! She just disappeared!” Kagome quickly scooted closer to Shei and held her hand. 

“She must’ve gone back to the future, it was like she was being pulled towards the forest.” As soon as Kagome said that Shei gasped and leaped to her feet. 

“The mirror! We’ve got to find the mirror!” Shei then ran back into the forest, noticing that she could run faster than normal and then reached the small clearing where the mirror previously sat. 

Instead of a tall golden mirror, it transformed into a golden hand mirror that seemed to glisten in the sun. Shei rushed forward, grabbing the mirror and looking into it, when she saw Sharnell’s frightened face. 

“Sharnell?! Where are you?” As soon as she yelled that, Sharnell’s face snapped to the mirror, and she looked in shock. 

“Shei?! Is that you??” Shei nodded and held the mirror close to her face as she assessed the blonde girl's face on the other side. “I think I'm back where we started Shei.” Sharnell muttered, sitting on the grass. 

Shei couldn’t hold in her joy knowing that Sharnell was at least safe, and out of harm's way. “Sharnell I talked to that girl, She said i’m 500 years in the past. I don't know why, but there must be a reason why i’m here.” 

Sharnell nodded, still in disbelief and fearing for her friend's life. “The mirror turned smaller, so I can carry it around.” 

Shei grinned, “Mine too! Maybe you’re supposed to help me somehow. I think you should try to research everything about the feudal era, and figure out when exactly I am, and why I need to be here.” 

Shei was terrified, but she didn’t let Sharnell see it in her face, and she definitely didn’t let her hear it in her voice. After a few minutes of kneeling on the ground, gripping the mirror in her hands while she actively spoke to Sharnell, she finally noticed she wasn’t alone.


End file.
